Any way the wind blows
by Sa-kun
Summary: Rei is desperatly seeking his home, his place, and once the time is right, he will have to go. During one of his musings he encounters Kai and Yuriy in a rather peculiar situation... Is the time right? KaiRei, light BorisYuriy. Vampire.


At first, I just wanted to do something with Kai as a vampire, and then it spiralled from there. I started to think about the Ark's song, It takes a fool to remain sane, and it just _fit_. I know I have some quotations from songs and whatnot in this fic, I just have no idea where they are from. But I don't own them, and neither do I own anything associated with Beyblade.

I normally use Drigger, but Byakko fit in better in this one. It sounds so much more mystical and powerful anyway. It started out as a Kai-fic, and ended up to be more Rei centric. It's yaoi, Kai/Rei and a little Boris/Yuriy.

* * *

_Any way the wind blows._

Rei strolled down the boulevard at a leisure pace, letting his thoughts run as wild and free as wind blowing in his face. Takao and Max were grating at his nerves again, not unusual. But still, Rei found it more irritating than normal, and disappeared out to spend some quality time with his mind.

Silence just never happened at the dojo, someone was always shouting, yelling, laughing or just plain being loud. Takao always wanted him to cook for him, and Max was constantly demanding attention, always on a sugar high. It only got worse when Hiromi was over as well. She always yelled, reprimanding Takao for every stupid insignificant– Anything, be it his eating manners, his speech or tardiness.

Where did sanity go? Where are they? The sane persons? Are they all gone, or just hopelessly lost? Rei sighed, chuckling bitterly, or was it just like in that song, the one he'd hear several years ago while travelling in Europe before he met the Bladebreakers. If so, then he really was a fool. A fool to want to be like the others, normal and carefree.

Takao, Max, even Hiromi, annoying and ignorant as they may be, still qualified as sane. Rei was anything but. He had fooled himself, he had tried to be someone he was not, he had tried to fit in. And it had worked, not splendid, not happily, but it had worked. He had been able to fool himself, to feel…_accepted_.

But then, the night after his thirteenth birthday, the night after he had been given Byakko…everything fell apart, Rei had finally snapped under the pressure of walking in someone else's shoes, shoes he was never meant to have. The Elders came to him that night, they told him, ordered him and threatened him to marry. Not right away, of course. Even by village standards that was too young, but he was to marry Mao, once they both had the proper ages. Eighteen in his case, and seventeen in Mao's.

Rei's life started to crack. First he ran away, no longer able to deny that he wasn't like _them_, not like Mao and his old team, not like the Elders and the villagers…Rei turned his gaze towards the moon, feeling its pull, its dangerous call, "But then, neither am I like the Bladebreakers…I don't belong here either…do I?" A cloud drifted over the moon, blocking it from sight, and Rei sighed. "I guess not, you're right, like you always are…"

_I've travelled so far already…_

The wind caught hold of his hair, pushing against his back, asking him in its own way to walk towards the park. "I'm going, I'm going." The wind seemed to pick up a little, as if annoyed, and Rei's hair whipped against his face. "I know, it's time to move on…"The wind returned to a simple breeze again, satisfied. Rei smiled, feeling that familiar rush of freedom set his insides on fire again…he hadn't felt _exhilarated_ for so long. _Where to go, then?_ "I've been so many places already…" The leaves rustled, whispering and urging him to go _there_…to- back to Russia. " Russia? To… Russia…" Rei closed his eyes, clenching them shut. Could he? He wanted to, yes. But was he ready, ready to settle down?

The moon came back out from the cloud, and its pale, blue light shone down on the earth once again, illuminating two young arguing men in a clearing, just down the path in the park. Rei's breath hitched. Kai and Yuriy, it was Kai and Yuriy, his friends…his _Russian_ friends…standing silently, Rei gazed at the pair intently, deep in thought. First frowning, then gasping in surprise and shock…and finally acceptance, a decision made.

The moon shone brightly.

* * *

"Kai, stop being so bloody stubborn! You're killing yourself!" 

"I don't care, Yuriy. I _can't_." Kai's eyes shimmered briefly with something akin worry before replaced by his customary glare.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you not to." Yuriy tilted his head back, one eyebrow raised as he stared down at Kai confidently. "Besides, even if you did, I'd go to heaven happily knowing Boris would hunt you to your death."

Kai crossed his arms, looking away. "No."

Yuriy smirked seductively, closing his eyes, and exposed his neck in a most tantalizing and inviting manner. "Please?"

Kai stubbornly looked away, shivering, his mind growing heavy with lust and a perverse sense hunger, and he felt his resolve weaken. And when Yuriy pulled down the collar of his shirt completely, reaching out to twist Kai's head around all protests fled Kai's blood starved mind. Hypnotized, Kai gently entwined his fingers in the flaming locks, his other arm coming to rest around Yuriy's waist. Burning crimson eyes locked on the offered, pale column; Kai licked his lips, and opened his mouth, exposing glistening fangs, and slowly bent down.

Yuriy's breath hitched, and a tremor of fear flashed through him, before the gentle nipping and sucking on his neck made him forget all about it. He moaned, only feeling Kai's hot breath, his hot mouth, hot tongue…everything was so _hot _all of a sudden, his brain so damn hazy and full of lust, that had Kai asked him to, Yuriy would've spread his legs without a second's thought of hesitation. Then the razor sharp fangs pierced his skin. "Ah!" Yuriy slumped, his legs unable to support him anymore, both due to shock and the excruciating pain, his hands gripping Kai's shoulders tightly in his fists.

Kai was in bliss, the richness, the thickness…it was pure heaven, every drop, every taste of his friend's life essence quenching his hunger, his thirst, little by little. Kai never knew how _sweet _fresh blood tasted, the sense of energy and satisfaction was unbelievable, and Kai had no doubt that the blood pumping through Yuriy's veins and now his own, tasted so great just because of who it came from. That it came willingly.

After the initial pain had passed, it was a wonderful feeling, a rush. Yuriy struggled feebly; he could feel himself grow weaker by the second, and if Kai didn't stop soon, someone would be in need of immediate medical attention and a blood transfusion. "Ah…Kai, stop…" The vampire growled, tightening his grip. "Goddamn it, Kai…"

The dark voice slowly penetrated Kai's foggy brain, and his eyes flew open. Pulling back slowly, as to not hurt the already agitated neck further, Kai licked the two small puncture wounds gently in apology.

"It's okay." Yuriy smiled weakly, placing a finger under Kai's chin to force him to look into his eyes, and see for himself that it was fine. He pursed his lips upon seeing his fellow Russian's face, and smirked. "What a messy little vampire you are, Kai." Producing a napkin from his pocket, Yuriy gently wiped Kai's face free from blood, stoically ignoring the unimpressed glare. "Did you manage to actually get something inside of your mouth?"

"Hn."

Yuriy smirked, throwing the ruined napkin on the ground. Then his hearing picked up the faint sound of footsteps, and both he and Kai turned around.

Rei walked into the small clearing, face unreadable as he too pulled out a napkin, handing it to Kai. "You missed a spot."

The Russians shared a glance, eyebrows raised, and Kai shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"I must admit I didn't see this coming, Kai. Although…I'm not all that surprised. I knew there was another reason to why I connected with you so fast, and so well." Smiling softly, Rei took the napkin from Kai's motionless hand, and tenderly wiped away the speck of blood in the corner of Kai's mouth. "Gone."

"Rei?"

Rei looked away, arms crossed lazily over his chest. "I can honestly say I thought Yuriy was cheating on Boris with you…but then…he didn't quite, go about it the right way. Swaying hips is way more erotic than an exposed neck, after all." Rei's voice softened, and he looked back, meeting Kai's eyes. "I saw the fangs and the blood, I heard him scream…I'm not stupid Kai." Rei smiled again, his eyes gentle in the moonlight.

"You don't hate me?" Kai grimaced slightly, not liking how he sounded far too…sappy.

"I couldn't." Rei shrugged, seemingly at a loss for words. "You're just…I- You…I care far too much about you to be able to hate you." Rei turned to the moon, an embarrassed flush settling lightly on his cheeks.

Grinning wolfishly, Yuriy pushed Kai into Rei. "I forgot, I have to get going…phone calls, you know?" Smirking to himself, Yuriy soon vanished in the shadows, hand pressed against his neck. Leaving two young men staring hopelessly at each other, mere inches apart.

"I…know."

Rei closed his eyes as he felt Kai's breath brush against his face, and slowly closed the gap between them, lips locked in a delicate, hesitant first kiss. Relaxing when Rei didn't immediately bolt, Kai deepened the kiss, running his tongue questioningly, gently against Rei's slightly parted lips, and Rei opened his mouth, his tongue immediately assaulted by the tang of fresh blood and Kai's tongue, seeking out his own. Rei groaned, his wild side strangely aroused by it. Pulling back slightly, Rei nipped Kai's lips, who moaned breathily, pressing Rei closer against himself. Rei smirked, and pierced Kai's bottom lip with his small fangs, delighting in Kai's surprised groan and the warm, rich blood.

Kai pushed Rei away, staring at him with a strange expression on his face. "Rei? You're not a vampire…are you?" Kai's eyes narrowed.

"No, not per say…" Shrugging, Rei glanced at the ground. "I think mama was though. The elders used to say she was burnt by the sun, blessed by the devil, things like that. I never understood, but then I saw you…and it just clicked. My senses always were too good, even among neko-jin, my reflexes too fast, too agile, too much neko and too little jin." Rei winked playfully, ending his tale on a happier note. "My fangs too sharp, too un-neko-jin-like…too much like yours…" Leaning in, Rei kissed Kai again, and Rei sighed. "Kai…if I needed help…would you-?"

Kai cocked his head, "Do you need to ask?"

"I suppose not." Rei smiled, amused. "I was to return to the village on my eighteenth birthday last week. At the very latest…or I wouldn't be welcomed back there at all. And I really can't stand them, I never could. They always drive me to insanity." Rei nestled closer to Kai, nuzzling Kai's neck and closed his eyes. "I don't belong here Kai, I never did…I'm too different, too-"

"Unique?"

Rei sighed. "…I can't stay here anymore…the pull is too strong, I need to move on. Go where the wind goes. I need my freedom, my place in the world. I ran from the village because I pretended to be someone I was not…and now, now I'm running because I don't belong here…I just want a home to go to, somewhere I belong…to be wanted for who I am, not who they want me to be…I can't do it anymore."

Kai ignored the pang of sadness, the hand gripping his heart and tearing it to pieces. Rei was leaving. _His_ Rei…he held him tighter. "Where are you going then?"

"The wind is pushing me to go there, the moon is pulling me there, beckoning me and my heart is screaming for me to go…during all my years of travelling, I always avoided that place. I think, that somehow, I _knew_ that if I went there…I wouldn't be leaving again…the one time I allowed myself, it was to help my team towards victory…I was ill the whole week after I left, bedridden and feverish…you all wondered where I disappeared to, I went to New Zeeland. As far away I could get, completely surrounded by water…I didn't leave until the Bladebreakers were reunited."

Kai blinked, lost in thought…when had Rei disappeared? He would've noticed if it happened during one of their many tournaments, especially if he'd been bedridden. But he didn't return until the Bladebreakers were reunited either so_-_ Oh. "Russia? You're-? To Russia?"

"Yeah…I'm leaving for Vladivostok…I just wanted to tell you, before I leave…and, you live there, right? In Moscow?"

Kai felt a spark of hope light up in his heart. "When I'm not here. We were planning to go back to Russia next week. Yuriy's been…lonely. Maybe you could go with us, instead-"

Rei cupped Kai's face with his hands, gently stroking the soft skin with his thumbs. "I can't do that…I'm sorry. I have to explore…follow the wind…I have to _know_ the country, feel it, see what I need to see, go where I need to be…but, when I'm done…when I've seen what I need…will you still be there? In Moscow?" Hopeful bright eyes stared up at Kai. "I want you to be there…do you remember the tournament? When we shared a room, and the bed…the last night we slept there, I was so cold, and you let me share your body heat, you cuddled me and I let you run your fingers through my hair…there was no wind pushing me, no moon to beckon me and my heart was so peaceful, silent…I know- I felt- I was _home_…I want to be home again, Kai."

Kai kissed him, and it was slow and sweet, everything Rei had wanted it to be. Cupping Kai's face once final time, Rei smiled sadly. "I have to go."

"I know." Rei turned but was stopped a hand clamping down on his shoulder. "Here. So you won't get cold. Russia's…very cold." Face sombre, Kai carefully wrapped his scarf around Rei's neck.

* * *

And so it was, that when the Bladebreakers woke up the following morning, Rei was missing, and all his belongings with him. Kai ignored them and their angry/sad/worried outbursts, and calmly told the he was returning to Russia the following day. 

Yuriy was most satisfied, and had he not been raised in the abbey, he would've jumped Boris at the airport in Moscow. Strangely enough, Boris wouldn't have minded at all. As Yuriy had predicted, when Boris caught sight of the bite mark on his lover's, normally flawless, neck, he was furious, and threatened to kill Kai if he ever so much dared to lay a hand on Yuriy ever again.

When Kai woke the following day, he found a postcard addressed to him on their kitchen table. It was postmarked Vladivostok, and Rei's familiar unsteady scrawl greeted him on the backside. It lifted Kai's spirit, and kept him from spiralling down in depression. And so it continued, every two weeks, a postcard would arrive, and Rei would tell him about insignificant things, and funny experiences. First the one from Vladivostok came, then Khabarovsk, followed by Irkutsk, Krasnoyarak, Novosibirsk, Omsk and Chelyabinsk, all located on the southern border, and then further south, where Russia reached the Black and Caspian Seas; Volgograd and Astrakhan, with Novorossiysk on the opposite side, by the Black Sea, and then came a postcard from Saint Petersburg, meaning Rei had traveled through Moscow. Despite feeling happy about the postcard, where Rei told him about yet another oddity he had encountered, Kai was a bit hurt.

By the end of the last two weeks, Kai was a wreck. He hoped against hope that Rei would finally decide to go to Moscow. And he really, really hoped that Rei _didn't_ decide to go to Murmansk, which was located somewhere near Finland. Two weeks passed, and no postcard came. Another week, and still no postcard. When Kai awoke on the forth week…

* * *

Groaning, Kai sluggishly moved across his room, and literally fell into the shower. Emerging five minutes later, he was…awake. Putting on some clothes, Kai grimaced as he felt a tremor move through him, reminding him of just how long it had been since he'd…eaten. Boris was extremely paranoid about that lately, ever since Yuriy had offered his neck to Kai, Boris had refused to let Kai drink from another living human again (i.e. Yuriy). It hurt to swallow, and his head pounded. 

Just as Kai reached the bottom of the stairs, a soft knock was heard from the front door. "I'll get it." There were mumbles of appreciation from the kitchen. Pulling the door open, Kai froze in his tracks. There, just as beautiful, a fraction older, slightly taller, slightly more worn clothes and white scarf rumpled and very clearly worn, stood _he_, _Rei_.

"Rei…" Snapping out of his shock, Kai reached forward and pulled Rei into a crushing embrace. "I missed you."

Reacting just as fast, Rei clung onto Kai, "Me too."

Grabbing the tanned face in his hands, Kai pulled his Rei into a bruising kiss. Pulling back, gasping for air, Kai let his fingertips ghost over Rei's face, as if he was afraid it was yet another fantasy. "I never told you, Rei, but I love you."

Rei's face broke into the widest, happiest grin Kai had ever seen, and he found his own lips twisting up into a smile. "I missed you so much, Kai, and all I could do was send more cards. I love you." Reaching up, Rei went for Kai's lips, and soon Kai had them inside, the door closed. Pulling back, Kai started to drag Rei along.

They were almost by the stairs when a wave of nausea and dizziness went through Kai's body, and he stumbled. "Kai?"

"I- It's nothing…I'm alright, it was just some time ago that I- we managed to find…food for me." Rei smiled, eyes twinkling and slowly leaned up to kiss Kai's breath away. Again.

Kai sighed, and pushed Rei up against the nearest wall, kissing back passionately; parting for briefly, Rei tilted his head back, silently inviting Kai. Kai planted kisses along Rei's jawbone, before nibbling delicately on Rei's earlobe, causing him to gasp loudly. Smirking, Kai moved on to Rei's neck, kissing and sucking, delighting in Rei's quiet moans and- Slowing, Kai brushed his lips against Rei's skin, and there it was again. Rei's steady heartbeat vibrating through the skin just above his artery.

Kai moaned, and felt his canines grow longer, sharper. Brushing them roughly across Rei's neck, earned him a breathy, needy, moan, and Rei tilted his head further back, exposing more of his neck. Growling predatorily, Kai sank his fangs through Rei's skin, moaning, he used one of his hand to tilt Rei's head further back, needing to be closer to the source of the hot, rich blood. It tasted so good…

Rei's badly stifled cry sounded through the house, and in the kitchen, Boris and Yuriy jumped out of their chairs, rushing towards where the scream came from, taken aback at the sight that met them.

Kai was pressing Rei up against a wall, holding Rei's arms above his head with one hand and his head tilted the right way with the other. Rei's head was thrown back, and he was gasping and moaning, his fingers entwined in the vampire's hair, who was attached to Rei's neck, drinking Rei's blood with a look of ecstasy on his face. Neko-jin blood was so different, so much more pleasurable, full of-

"Kai!"

When Yuriy's yell had no effect, Boris walked closer, hesitant about touching a feeding vampire. "Kai! Damnit, get off him!"

Kai's eyes opened, a burning crimson fire, then he seemed to come to his senses, and hastily pulled back, causing Rei to hiss. "Rei? Are you- You idiot!"

Rei had his eyes closed, and a tissue pressed against the puncture wound. Sighing, he tiredly opened them. "What gave me away?"

"I- Yuriy?" Kai startled when someone grabbed hold of his face.

"You're a mess, Kai. How do you do it?" Yuriy shook his head, and gently wiped Kai's face free from blood.

"Hn."

* * *

Rei writhed in ecstasy; he arched his back, feeling the pressure building, and- "Ah!" Everything exploded in a mass of bright colours and a pleasure so intense… 

"Rei…" Kai pushed one final time, deep inside, and collapsed in a shuddering heap on top to his lover.

Panting heavily, Rei slowly raked his hands through Kai's wild hair. "I am so glad we didn't do this before I left."

Kai nodded, chuckling breathlessly. "Aye, that would've, been cruel." Calming down slightly, enough to notice his surroundings, Kai gently ran his hand down Rei's torso. It was littered with bite marks, all from him.

"You have no idea how much of a turn on that is, Kai…"

Kai nodded, remembering the way Rei's nails dug into his shoulders in response, and the times he had used his own sharp, small teeth. "I think I do."

Rei grinned happily, and gasped, as Kai slowly drew out of him with care. Flopping down on the bed next to Rei, Kai pulled him into his arms. Immediately, Rei snuggled close, purring satisfied and gently licked Kai's neck. "You're mine now."

I know…I know…"

* * *

End. 

Oh, and neko means cat, while jin means man, human. I think.

So, like it? Review, please. Bye for now.

_Edited 15/4-07 _


End file.
